dragonballuniversefandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Versus Zero
There are also stubs, where you can help us out by expanding them by inserting more information in these shorter-than-usual articles. Dragon Universe Wiki aspires to be a reliable source for all Dragon Ball fans to read and draw information from, and as such, fan-created continuity and fan fiction are not allowed within our articles. All in-universe material must be attributable to a reliable, published source. Do not remove talkpage posts and forum comments, including your own, as they are part of the public record. Remember that you should always sign your comments on talk and vote pages using four tildes, like this: ~~~~. We hope you enjoy editing here and being an editor! If you have any questions, see the , add a question to the support board, visit our , or ask one of our administrators. |} Welcome! Let me be the first to welcome you to the Dragon Universe Wiki! I'm glad you chose to come to our wiki, even if we're still a nascent work in progress! I hope you enjoy it here, and can get used to our style! Here's to working with you!—Mina Țepeș 19:17, November 18, 2015 (UTC) Thanks dude, it's been a while since I was welcomed in a wiki, well a db wiki anyway. 19:19, November 18, 2015 (UTC) : Well, we want to be successful, and we want to be welcoming, so anyone who comes here with the intention of helping will be received with open arms. Also, Ten, while he did make this wiki, only shows up about once a month or so. So if you have questions, ask me. To answer your first question, with the Full Power Energy Blast Volley, the article format DB Wiki and DB Encyclopedia uses doesn't fit our standards. We use the original Japanese names for these (and some of them can be translated into English, but it varies depending on the technique and dub names are never used if an alternative Japanese name is present). For example, look at the Continuous Kikōha (analogous) to the Full Power Energy Blast Volley. This is how we format techniques: it's simple, to the point. We use Narutopedia as a guide in situations like these! ^^ Also, on a final note, reply to me on my talk page, makes it easier.—Mina Țepeș 19:23, November 18, 2015 (UTC) :: No worries, I think that's all of us at this point. And yeah, showing the instances at which the technique was used is actually just pointless fluff, it clutters the article and doesn't give what you need. A technique article should cover two things: the history of the techhnique (if applicable, meaning when it was created, etc), and the usage of the technique. And yes, there is a rules page. A lot of critical links at the top of your talk page.—Mina Țepeș 19:32, November 18, 2015 (UTC) ::: It was more or less the fact that Ten and I disagreed — heavilly, mind you — with the original Dragon Ball Wiki, and how they're run. It's not just us, a lot of people aren't fond of it. Hell, Kanzenshuu themselves see Dragon Ball Wiki as a joke (and I won't disagree there). They treat filler information as factual, use dub names in place of the original Japanese, treat Japanese terms as "a.k.a." terms (i.e. secondary) and sometimes just outright make up terms to use for techniques, but treat them as official. When our wiki, for example, does something similar, not only do we itaclize any links that lead to the article, but we have a specific template for techniques known by nicknames in lack of an official name: here's an example of a technique with it. We also place a category under for it "unnamed techniques", so user's know the technique name isnofficial.—[[User:LastationLover5000|Mina Țepeș] 19:41, November 18, 2015 (UTC) ::::: Yeah, I can see what you mean. Rather, I know what you mean. 10xKamehameha doesn't exactly allow you to have an opinion, unless said opinon ties into HIS opinion, which isn't how you run a place at all. We're not like that, we encourage active discussion and alternative opinions. I don't need links, trust me, I've seen quite enough of 10x without needing to be exposed to more. And the technique was made passably, but it was one of the names we'd render in English; it was already rendered in English anyway. The Ginyu Special Squad has similar naming conventions. No worries, I fixed it up.—Mina Țepeș 20:14, November 18, 2015 (UTC) ::: Well, that sounds suspicious as all get out. And, let's hope editing around here can boost your skills, if you got rusty. Since we have some semblance of organization, I think it'll be good in the end, no? And yeah, I can see from looking at it that DB Wiki doesn't know the first meaning of the word "organization", but is it really all 10x's fault? How does one guy ruin an entire wiki?—Mina Țepeș 20:29, November 18, 2015 (UTC) :: Wow. That's....that's actually clever in a very evil way. 10x is working like a dictator would, almost like China in a sense. I never thought I would use the phrase "10x is a friggin' genius" but in this case, if the shoe fits...regardless, that explains quite a bit about how he runs the wiki, and I can't say I'm surprised. Suffice to say, we don't work that way here.—Mina Țepeș 20:49, November 18, 2015 (UTC) :::: Again, thankfully, we have a better system here; you can become a mod through efforts, not favoritism. (Also, if I don't reply after this, I am at work)—Mina Țepeș 20:57, November 18, 2015 (UTC) re: chat In there now. 18:06, February 28, 2016 (UTC)